Power of Five
by Sophia Isobel Theoreux
Summary: Ryoma has grown up now and has returned to Japan after promoting his tennis career. And upon his return, five handsome men have come together to try and seduce the young prodigy. Will Ryoma succumb to their charms? OT6 pairing Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura, and Sanada . Enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

**Power of Five**

Some high school friendships don't really last. Whether it be due to bitterness that they're no longer share the same interests or a natural desire to compete and one up each other, some friendships just never mesh well together. That could not be said for Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke, Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi, and Sanada Genichiro. Despite coming from differents junior high schools and high schools, They all grew up and became nearly inseparable. It was highly unlikely that anyone would ever see one of them without the others right there. It was immediately clear to most people who met them that they shared a deep bond with one another, a bond which only seemed to get stronger as they got older.

Blossoming into very handsome young men, it had come as something of a shock to many people that they did not start dating until they were in college. Each had plenty of offers from interested parties, both male and female, but they always turned them down flat, which had led some to believe that they were asexual. Nothing could have been further from the truth. No, the truth was that all five men were waiting for someone to become old enough to start dating. The reason for this was because they'd discussed the matter and realized that not only were they all gay, but that they had identical tastes in men. Not wanting to risk falling for the same person and one of them getting hurt due to jealousy, they decided it would be best to become a package deal and share any potential lover.

One would think that with all of them living in different homes, that they would have trashed the whole package deal arrangement, but they didn't. They'd given each other time to do so if they found someone and they had both gone on a couple of dates with people, but it never worked out.

Ryoma Echizen hadn't had much time to date since moving back to America, but then that's because he'd been very busy promoting his American Team for the Goodwill games and catching up with his junior and high school friends. Now that it was over, however, many expected him to go out and look for someone to date.

Atobe had heard of Ryoma's return and told the others about it. They had talked and decided that while they all enjoyed their temp jobs, they weren't getting any younger and it was time to find the man of their dreams. After some discussion, they realized that they all had fallen in lust with Ryoma Echizen. They hesitated to say that they loved him. They weren't sure if Ryoma even liked men in that way, so they weren't going to risk their hearts until they knew that much for sure.

Wanting to find out, however, they decided to make their move. It was one cold afternoon, on a late November day, Ryoma had just finished his tennis tour for the year and was currently heading back to his own home. Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada knew that Ryoma was planning to go home after the small get together at Kawamura's Sushi shop. This fit perfectly into their plans because the rest of their friends would be at the sushi shop and thus it would be easy to spend some time alone with Ryoma. Now they just had to hope that he would be open to the possibility of having a relationship with all five of them.

Arriving at the new house, the five gentlemen let themselves in since Ryoma told them all before where he kept a copy of his front door key. Ryoma came down with a towel in his shoulders and wearing nothing but the lower part of his pajamas. The Ryoma that faced them was no longer the same Ryoma that they all met during junior high. The Echizen Ryoma in front of the was now taller, more masculine, and breath taking.

"Echizen, we let ourselves in since we have been knocking for the last ten minutes," Fuji spoke.

"It's alright. I was showering. Sorry," Ryoma apologized.

"So, what brings you five her?," He said, as he moved past the men and went into the kitchen.

Following him, they found Ryoma filling a kettle to heat water for tea. They could tell that he was clearly angry about something. They just hoped it didn't have anything to do with them being in his house.

"You okay, Echizen?" Sanada asked.

After a moment, Ryoma sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a fight with Momo and Ryuzaki behind the sushi shop. Ryuzaki wanted us to be together and Momo wasn't happy when I said no."

"Uh-huh," Atobe said. "Any particular reason you didn't want to get together with her? Just curious."

"She's not my type," Ryoma answered, as he put the kettle on the stove. "She never really was. I knew she had a crush on me and I wasn't really sure how I felt about her when I befriended. She thought I didn't want her to be waiting for me while I went on my tennis tour."

"And we take it there was more to it than that?" Yukimura asked, genuinely curious and hoping that Ryoma was about to say that Ryuzaki Sakuno wasn't his type because she was a girl. That would really make everything so much easier in terms of them seducing the younger man.

"Yeah, realized that I'm gay," the green haired man said. "Told that to Ryuzaki too, but I think she chose not to hear it because she didn't want to. Told her again today, at which point she started crying and then that's when Mom started in on me. He thinks I'm not trying hard enough. That Ryuzaki would be enough if I just gave her a chance."

"No offense to Momoshiro," Atobe said, "but that's stupid."

"I know, but you know Mom," Ryoma said. "He's stubborn as a mule."

"True," the five men said in unison, before taking seats at the table, as Ryoma poured tea for them and himself before joining them.

"So again, what brings you five here?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, truth is," Atobe answered, deciding that honesty was best, "We came here in the hopes of seducing you."

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow at this and asked, "Seducing me? All five of you?"

"Yeah," Yukimura said, and then explained about the vow they all made and how wanted to share a mate if they ever wanted to be truly happy.

After a moment, Ryoma smiled and said, "Wow. I'm flattered. Five guys want to date me."

"I don't suppose we happen to be your type?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma grinned and said, "Since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you. Atobe, you were my first crush. Didn't admit it at the time, cause I hadn't accepted I was gay yet. Bucho, my first impression of you was that you were cool. That hasn't change until now. Yukimura, you have caught my attention since we fought the last game during the championship when we were all in junior high. You Sanada had been a surprise to me when you helped me regain my memory. And you Fuji, had always been there for me when I needed someone sensible to talk too."

"So, does that mean you'd be open to the idea of dating all five of us?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma's grin widened as he said, "Yeah, I think I could be persuaded to give it a try. Can't guarantee it'll work, but we won't know if we don't try, right?"

"Right," the five happy men said in unison. Here they had come up with an elaborate plan to seduce the younger man and it turns out they didn't even need it. Not that they were complaining.

Standing up, Ryoma said, "Well, if we're going to try this, I think you five should show me what's in store when I start to date all five of you."

"Such a request before the first date?" Atobe asked, as he stood up, as did the other four.

"Well, I know you all pretty well. I think we can forego that formality for now."

"Fine by me," Yukimura said, as he wrapped one arm around Ryoma, pulling him to the middle of their circle. Seconds later, all five older men were already ravishing Ryoma's body with kisses and touch.

"I could get use to this," was all Ryoma said before the five older man carried Ryoma out the kitchen and up to the master chambers to "show" Ryoma what was in store not only for him, but for all of them with they do start dating.

**-The End-**

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
